queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Novotny
James "Hunter" Montgomery |child2 = Jenna Rebecca Novotny-Marcus "JR" Novotny-Marcus |actor= Hal Sparks }} Michael Charles Novotny-Bruckner is a central character on the American television series Queer As Folk, played by Hal Sparks. Michael narrates in key episodes. Background Michael has a mother he is very close with, Debbie, and her gay brother Vic. An episode's plot was dedicated to Michael discovering his roots, and how his mother changed her name to have him believe that his father was a soldier and hero who died in the Vietnam war. His actual father was Danny Devore, who became a drag queen entertainer named Divina Devore. Michael is best friends with Brian Kinney whom he has been friends with since they were 14 years old. Since the show's debut, their lives have gone in extremely different directions. Michael settles down with his partner, Ben Bruckner, a university professor, and the two eventually adopt teenage son Hunter. At the end of season 4, Michael is also the father of baby daughter, JR, whose primary parents are lesbian couple Melanie Marcus and Lindsay Peterson; Michael donated the sperm for Melanie's pregnancy, but nevertheless remains an active father figure to the baby girl. His best friend, Brian on the other hand has led a very promiscuous life, filled with drugs and sex. Pre-Story At the start of the series, Michael is late in his 29 years of age. works at a Wal Mart-like store, called the Big Q. Story Season One Episode 1.1 - He appears to have been abstaining sex. He drives Brian to see his newborn child, Gus despite Justin Taylor being the source of his attention. Episode 1.2 - He is seen at the store as an assistant manager where his employee, Marley, has made fun of a couple. He entertains her joke only to have remorse when they drop their baskets in general dissatisfaction. He comforts Justin when Brian rebuffs to see him again. Episode 1.3 - After trying to convince Brian to go to the Bris for his son, he eventually goes and greets his friends, Melanie Marcus and Lindsay Peterson, at their house. he subtly makes a wish to have the stable home they have. After realizing what the Bris is, he calls Brian to come immediately which he does. Episode 1.4 - He appears to be distraught about Ted's coma. He eventually meets Ted's mother which Ted has inadvertently mentioned him prior to her. Trying to clear his apartment of any inappropriate tools, He and Emmett discover that Ted has made a shrine to Michael; hinting he is emotionally invested in him. Michael talks to him after he recovers and addresses the topic ambiguously. Episode 1.5 - He meets and begin to dates Dr. David Cameron, a chiropractor. Episode 1.8 - Michael gets promoted to Store Manager position at the Big Q. Episode 1.9 - Just when Michael thinks things head for the worst in their relationship, David proposes that he moves in with him. Episode 1.10 - David pressures Michael to move in. David visits an old couple to show Michael that it is possible for a gay couple to work out. Michael goes with Brian, Emmett and Ted to find Justin in New York. Michael chooses not to move in and they briefly breakup. Episode 1.11 - Michael has his 30th Birthday. Brian throws him surprise birthday and invites plenty of people; including Tracy from the store. Brian purposely makes Tracy aware that David and Michael are dating which upsets her and many others at the party for the commotion; including Michael himself. Michael leaves with David and after the struggle, they resume their relationship and Michael decides to live with him. Episode 1.12 - Michael settles in with David. They have brief issues of personal belongings, but make arrangements. Michael and David make love at the same time Michael would have to pick Brian up from Babylon. David affirms that he loves him. Episode 1.14 - Michael lies to David saying his mother sick to see Brian. Episode 1.15 - David's preteen aged son, Hank, comes to town and meets Michael. After struggling awkward moments, David leaves them to take care of work matters. Michael breaks from the itinerary David has set up and Hank shows delight in hanging out with Michael. Episode 1.16 - Although, Michael is very happy with David, he gets irritated when David chooses to pay for everything. Michael speaks up asking If he's selfish for not wanting him to pay for everything. David assures him that he is not, but wants him to be happy. They work out an agreement financially and Michael takes him up on his offer to take him to Paris for the first time. Episode 1.17 - Michael and Ben have had a wonderful time in Paris. Michael starts to live a lavish life much to the chagrin of his friends and family due to his changed attitude of life. He falls out with his family and friends (especially his mother) because they came to a party uninvited. Episode 1.18 - A good looking man hits on Michael at Babylon, but he declines advances due to being in a relationship. Later, Brian finds out that David was in the baths. Michael finds out and confronts David on it. Michael decides to call the guy that hit on him at Babylon, and get together. They start getting oral and Michael stops it. Later, Michael returns home to David organizing CDs wondering where he has been. Michael reveals their was a guy he didn't originally tell him about, and due to David being at the baths, he decided to get even at first, but stopped because it was empty. Episode 1.22 - He moves to Portland, Oregon at the end of the first season with David. Season Two In Episode 2.1, Michael returns from Portland after breaking up with David. In episode 2.2, Michael does a nude waiting gig with Emmett since he is currently unemployed. Tracy welcomes him back to The Big Q, but mockingly, Andrew hires him back at his former position as an assistant manager again since he took over his store manager position leaving with David. In Episode 2.5, After so much aggravation from Andrew, He quits his job at the Big Q. He decides to live his dream and go after his passion in comics and buys a comic book store from Buzzy. In Episode 2.6, He meets Ben as his very first customer in his comic book store. he struggles to come to terms with Ben's HIV. In Episode 2.9, Michael fights for Ben. Michael tenaciously wins him over, by playing basketball with him terribly in order to bribe him to go out with him which works. While out, Michael evens confronts the friends of his circle over Ben and everyone stands silent. Before ben decides to leave, Michael bravely serenades to him in an improvised karaoke song proclaiming his affections for him which leaves Ben feeling his affections. In Episode 2.15, Michael and Justin Taylor, create a comic book character named Rage, a gay superhero comic whose title character is based on Brian. The comic would later be a success, but a movie version in season four was canceled due to a fickle Hollywood. In Episode 2.19, Michael catches Justin's affair with Ethan Gold and eventually tells Brian. He is often very defensive of his best friend, Brian, and admits to having some feelings for him. For example, when Justin and Brian split up, Michael tells Justin to get out of their lives. In Episode 2.20, Michael and Justin's comic Rage Volume One, Issue One is in print and Brian has a debut party to celebrate it. Michael and Justin have a fall out about Justin's affair with Ethan betraying Brian. Michael attempts to comfort Justin over his betrayal, but abruptly leaves the debut party at Babylon. Season Three Michael's relationship with Ben strengthens. They struggle fostering Hunter, and battle his unfit estranged mother and win the custody battle. Season Four Brian has accused Michael of being a conformist homosexual and bases this on Michael having a partner, a house, and an adopted son. While Michael feels that this was always what he wanted, Brian accuses him of being a traitor. This issue is an ongoing one in the gay community: some gay-rights activists complain that other gays are conforming to a heterosexual lifestyle (Such as adopting children and moving away from the gay friendly cities and into the more banal and conservative suburbs), thereby ignoring and rendering useless their plight against Conservativism. Season Five In one of the final episodes, Michael is badly injured in a bomb explosion at the local gay nightclub, Babylon. He recovers and the series ends with him and Brian dancing in the burned out infrastructure of the building. However, as the camera tracks around them dancing, the destroyed club begins to transform to a restored Babylon, complete with people dancing and laser and strobe lights. The scene cuts to the out outside of Babylon, showing the long queue of people waiting to get in, this shows that Brian changed his decision to not rebuild Babylon. The camera returns to Brian and Michael dancing, while he narrates: So the "thumpa thumpa" continues. It always will. No matter what happens. No matter who's president. As our lady of Disco, the divine Miss Gloria Gaynor has always sung to us: We will survive. Quotes * "You will always be young, and you will always be beautiful. You're Brian Kinney, for fuck's sake!" -to Brian Relatioships "Mikey and Brian Show" This is one of the strongest of friendships in the entire series. They have known each other since they were fourteen years of age, had their first experiences together, and look at each other like brothers, even in Michael's mother's eyes. In school, Brian has always stood up for Michael, helping him with homework, fending off bullies at school, and simply being there for him. They often read comics and magazines together He is often very defensive of his best friend, Brian, and admits to having some feelings for him. For example, when Justin and Brian split up, Michael tells Justin to get out of their lives. Towards the end of the series, they are at odds. While they have shared so many things, their opposite beliefs are put into action. Michael gets that stable household away from the transient LGBT community of Pittsburgh, a husband and family and seemingly leaving Brian behind. After a series arguments, Michael standing up to him about his beliefs, Brian is finally compelled to take more in consideration of what he really values in life. Justin Taylor In the first season, Michael is jealous of Justin having won the attention and affections of Brian, albeit, he does look out for him as one of his own friends. They start a comic together called "Rage" during the second season which was their foundation for a solid friendship and strong work relationship. When Justin and Brian split up, Justin started dating Ethan Gold in the later seasons, he was quick to call him out it, Michael tells Justin to get out of their lives. A few years later, Justin informs Michael of his health condition of cancer. Michael confessed to knowing which got Justin in trouble with Brian and ultimately kicked out. Justin throws back in Michael's face saying, "You wanted me gone from the beginning. You finally get your wish, Mikey." In the final seasons, Justin is staying with Michael and Ben after they split up again since he has no place of his own. Justin listens to Michael stand up against Brian bluntly calling him out on him never affirming his love for him nor Justin while also standing up for his own beliefs on a steady household. Emmett Honeycutt He becomes Michael roommate and best friend as an adult after two years of living together in an apartment. Emmett always has supporting word for Michael considering his relationships with David and Ben and think he has great taste in men. Ted Schmidt Michael and Ted became good friends based on their mutual compassion understanding of one another, but Ted has acquired a crush on Michael during the first of the series. The crush manifest into a stronger friendship throughout the series. Melanie Marcus They are good friends and begin to share a closer bond when becoming biological parents of JR. After Lindsay and Melanie break up at the beginning of the fifth season, Michael becomes upset that his and Melanie's daughter is being raised in a broken home and an ugly custody battle ensues. Eventually, the three parents resolve their issues. Trivia * He is portrayed by Hal Sparks. Category:American gay men Category:Drug users Category:Parents Category:Big Q employees Category:Business owners Category:Writers Category:Liberty Ride participants Category:Waiting staff